Asp Explorer
The has a high jump range relative to other ships in the game and thus is quite good for use as an exploration ship. It has six weapon hardpoints and has a good turning radius for its size which makes the Asp good for more than just exploration. The Asp can act as a heavy-duty bounty hunting vessel due to its superb weapon capacity and good manoeuvrability for its size. Pirates can also use the Asp to great effect because of the ample cargo capacity, heavy armament, long jump range and large mass (allowing it to charge its own Frame Shift Drive with minimal mass disruption while also mass disrupting the frame shift drive of most ships). The Asp Explorer also features a copilot seat located directly under the player's seat, visible while outfitting the ship. The main downside of this ship is the high initial purchase cost and high maintenance costs. Many roles that the Asp fills can be fulfilled with cheaper ships, though the Asp's performance is typically better than that of the less expensive option. An example would be pirating which can be done in a Cobra whose purchase cost is 6.3 million credits less, while still having a moderate cargo capacity and comparable weapon armament. Another example would be trading which can be done in a Type-6 Transporter that has nearly the same cargo capacity, and costs 5.6 million credits less. A further example would be bounty hunting which can be done better in a Vulture which is more manoeuvrable and has higher firepower, while costing 1.7 million credits less. The can be purchased at a 20% discount at Irkutsk station in the Alliance capital system of Alioth.Discounted purchase price forum article The weapon hardpoints are located as follows: On each side of the cockpit, 1 medium hardpoint above the waterline and 1 small hardpoint below the waterline (total 2 medium, 2 small), and 2 small hardpoints located directly beneath the cockpit. Due to the shape of the ship and the hardpoint locations, the medium hardpoints and small hardpoints share a small field of fire (i.e mostly directly ahead). Pilots should be aware that Turrets in both Medium Hardpoints will have firing arcs above the cockpit where the pilot can generally see the target that the turrets are shooting at. However, turrets in all four Small Hardpoints will have firing arcs below the cockpit, where the target will tend to be obscured from the pilot's vision by the flight console and the floor. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customizable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the . *''(L) = Loaned'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner'' Trivia * First revealed in Newsletter #6.Newsletter #6 * Released with Beta 2.0 on 9/30/14. * Starting Cargo capacity has been lowered from 70 in Beta to 38 in Gamma. Gallery File:Asp_explorations.jpg|Asp Drawings File:Asp_shipyard.png|Asp Shipyard File:Asp_stock.png|Asp Stock File:Asp_view.png|Asp View OuuCM6w.png hBkEGy0.png|Check out that ASP E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Aft Bottom Coriolis Hangar.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Aft Bottom View E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Aft Top Coriolis Hangar.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Aft Top Hangar View E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Front Bottom Coriolis Hangar.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Front Bottom Coriolis Hangar E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Front View on Outpost.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Front View on Outpost E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Front Top Coriolis Hangar.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Front Top Coriolis Hangar E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Top Aft View on Outpost.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Top Aft View on Outpost E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Supercruise Aft View.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Supercruise Aft View References ru:Asp Explorer Category:Multipurpose Category:Lakon Spaceways Category:Explorer Category:Pilotable